Un Amor Raro pero a la vez Finito y Verdadero
by ReallyNice993
Summary: Mana descubrirá que tiene una familia pero no sabe que su mejor amigo Atem el príncipe se enamora con el paso de los años de ella mas y mas hasta llegar el día en que conozca a la hermana de Mana y el le declare sus sentimientos!
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de este fic NO son de mi propiedad sino de la de Kazuki Takahashi.

Está basado en la temporada YU-GI-OH! "Las Memorias Del Faraón" Ojala les guste, es mi primer fic de Yu Gi Oh! Bueno comenzamos!, ah antes de que se me olvide este es un ManaxAtem.

Capitulo 1: El comienzo de un sentimiento

En el pueblo del antiguo Egipto, corría una niña de cabello castaño, con ojos de un color verde turquesa y de unos aproximados 8 años hacia el palacio del pueblo con desesperación a llegar a sus clases de magia con el maestro Kishuo.

Era su primer día y no podía ser regañada ya que se haría una gran vergüenza frente de sus 2 mejores amigos Mahad y el príncipe Atem. Al llegar a su objetivo había sospechado un poco al principio, pero después observo el lugar y se dio cuenta que era su día; ya que había llegado temprano antes que todos.

Después de haber visto completo el lugar, reposo en el suelo a pensar. En unos segundos saco del bolsillo de su vestido una cadena de oro con unos adornos alrededor de flores y dos letras grabadas en el centro de la cadena. Las Iniciales eran de un tipo de letra Egipcia y decía "M & A" .Mana al observar su objeto se supuso a pensar una vez más y saco su única teoría.

"¿Tendré una familia?" pensó la niña con sus ojos fijados en las letras y poco después una lagrima brillante se asomó por sus mejillas, pero al poco tiempo sintió que alguien la observaba y se limpió rápidamente su rostro.

-Que tienes? Pregunto la voz sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Umm… mm Nada, No te preocupes Mahad. Dijo la chica con cierta tristeza

-De acuerdo, espero que ya te sientas mejor porque así no podrás concentrarte en tu primer día ok? Termino Mahad con seriedad.

-Si- Dijo secamente la chica mientras guardaba el collar u cadena. En eso llega el príncipe al fin y se encuentra con 2 chicos muy callados. Así que decide romper el silencio…

-Pasa algo Mahad y… Mana? Pregunto el ojivioleta con preocupación y curiosidad.

-No es nada príncipe! Callaron los 2 chicos al unísono. –Seguros chicos? Dijo una vez más

-No lo sé aún muy bien pero, tal vez Mana te lo dirá para que aclare sus dudas Majestad. Contesto con cierto enfado y más seriedad mientras que la niña se sentía nerviosa y desconcertada.

-Mana, puedes decirme… anda prometo no decir nada! La niña al oír eso sentía como le llegaba al corazón eso y volvería a lamentarse.

-Se lo diré príncipe pero… umm cuando seamos un poco más maduros y nos tomemos las cosas enserio, de acuerdo Alteza?

Exclamo finalmente para entrar a su salón y dejar en dudas a sus 2 amigos con dudas.

"Mana soy tu Amigo, no tienes que ocultarme nada pero a la vez yo te oculto algo al mismo tiempo y creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, pero claro! Un príncipe no puede enamorarse de cualquier persona… es lo único malo que me inquieta al igual que sé que me necesitas para ayudarte y arreglar tu problema amiga. Hare todo lo que sea para averiguar que es… Te lo prometo" Pensaba el príncipe mientras entraba con Mahad al salón. Continuara

Bueno es todo en este capítulo, prometo Actualizar lo demás para que no se tensen jeje y no olviden Dejar su Review para que al tiempo que lea me den algunas ideas para el fic! Creanme les agradeceré de corazón.


	2. Chapter 2: Encuentros

Dejare Actualizado este capítulo espero que les guste y seguiré continuando la historia

Capítulo 2: "Encuentros"

Ya habían pasado 7 años desde su primer día, Mana ya no era una niña, era todo una chica quien era capaz de ya controlar su magia gracias a las clases de su maestro.

Ahora solo necesitaba a otro maestro con suma experiencia y que la tomara bajo su tutela para seguir controlando la magia que ahora ya se encontraba en sus manos.

La chica de ojos verdes Turquesa se dirigía al palacio después de que había estado en el Rio Nilo para practicar un poco pero también tenía que regresar al palacio para confirmar de una vez quien sería su maestro de magia. Por Ahora...

Entro al gran palacio y pudo divisar que había un gran cambio en el trono, así que camino hasta el pasillo y sin darse cuenta choco con alguien.

-Ugh perdone no estaba poniendo atención en donde iba! -Dijo. La chica diviso a un chico de 21 años o eso pensaba que la miraba confundido pero a través de ese rostro el chico el por fin había hecho memoria.

-Mana? -Dijo algo sorprendido el hombre y afligido. La chica no sabía de quien se trataba al haber oído su nombre, así que también recordó y reconoció al hombre

-Ah ,MAHAD! -Grito la chica al mismo tiempo en que se le encimaba al hombre y así hacerlos caer al suelo. El hombre un poco molesto la retiro de un pecho y dijo una vez más sorprendido

-Vaya, mmm creo que no has cambiado! - Dijo finalmente el.

-Jeje eso crees, pues bueno ya han pasado 7 años y ya me he vuelto algo segura y madura –Dijo la chica sonrojada por el comentario de su amigo

-Si la verdad ha sido demasiado tiempo pero deberé creerte por ahora-Dijo resignado Mahad

-Si mm oye tu sabes, bueno quisiera saber si tú sabes quién será mi nuevo maestro de magia?

-No sabes ¿De verdad? Hay Mana- Termino el chico con una mano en la cabeza y soltó la respuesta

-Yo seré el quien te enseñe y el quien te proteja y cuide como mi alumna de acuerdo?.

Mana estaba tan sorprendida que se quedó con boca abierta, era simplemente asombroso su amigo su maestro? Sí que necesitaba tener una explicación para que su mente se pusiera clara

-Tu mi maestro? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? -Dijo aun confundida frente a él.

-Mira es una gran historia, mejor dirijámonos con Simón que tengo que hablar con el de algunas cosas! –Dijo decidido su amigo mientras la empujaba

Y así llegaron hasta con Shimon quien los recibió a manos abiertas

-Hola amigos .-dijo el consejero quien esperaba al faraón al lado del trono real

-Hola shimon-Dijo Mahad con seriedad. Mientras hablaban, Mana caminaba un poco ruidosa para no interrumpirlos y salió rápidamente de ahí.

Mana se dirigía al comedor para ver que había de cenar ya que no había comido en todo el día

Terminando se dirigió para explorar y recordar un poco el palacio donde estuvo hace 7 años

Mientras caminaba volvió a chocar con alguien que la hizo sacarla de sus pensamientos

-Oye ten más cuidado no vez que estoy!… :o Exclamo la chica al mismo tiempo de haberle gritado aquella persona pero a la vez se sorprendió por haberlo visto de frente.

Era un chico de máximos 17 años con unos hermosos ojos violetas, Tez morena y un cabello que llevaba adornos y con un color era violeta y mechones rubios

-Perdona no fue mi intención de verdad yo…-Dijo el chico mientras la ayudaba a pararse después de que chocaran, pero se percató de quien era.

-Mana? Dijo el ojivioleta con un ceño fruncido y sorprendido. La chica no sabía de quien se trataba pero rápidamente recordó.

-Atem…- Había respondido con un suspiro y alegría.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Mana, donde estabas estos 7 años?- Dijo es chico emocionado

-Pues mi maestro Kishuo decidió llevarme a otros lugares donde poder estudiar magia con otros estudiantes de mi nivel je- Respondió con emoción también pero no se percató de que Atem la había envuelto en un abrazo con dureza pero a la vez con ternura.

-Mana no sabes cuánto te extrañamos yo, mi padre y Mahad!- Reclamo el chico mientras la cubría con sus brazos y la apretaba más fuerte. Mana estaba confundida pero decidió responderle el abrazo a su amigo.

-Yo también los extrañe y ya jamás me separare de ustedes.-Reclamo la chica mientras no podía aguantar las ansias de llorar. Así que Atem cuidadosamente la aparto de su pecho y comenzó a mirarla a los ojos.

-Lo prometes tontuela?.-Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Lo prometo.-Termino riendo.

Después de aquel encuentro se dirigieron a la habitación de Mana para que pudiera descansar pero antes de que pudiera entrar a la habitación Atem la interrumpió.

-Oye que te parece si mañana la pasamos recorriendo el palacio de acuerdo Mana?.- Dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que Mana asintiera.

-De acuerdo pero mañana sin falta.-Dijo finalmente la chica de lo más dulce para que Atem la despidiera con un abrazo.

-Bienvenida Mana, esta es tu casa también.-Susurro el chico para que luego se separaran y fueran a descansar.

Mana firmemente abrió la habitación, la cerro y se recostó en su cama.

Pensamientos

(Como extrañaba mi hogar, el único que me brindo el faraón cuando yo era pequeña y en donde pude hacer amigos. Sinceramente me alegro que volviera a ver a mis amigos Atem y Mahad. Simplemente extrañaba aún más a Atem, pues fue el chico el cual había entrado en mi corazón y ya jamás me alejare de el por qué lo amo y aunque no seamos correspondidos siempre lo amare)

Pensó finalmente para así quedarse dormida y espera el día de mañana.

Bueno este es el fin del capítulo prometo subir más y también no olviden dejarme su review para que así me sienta feliz XD de todas maneras aun así actualizare mis capítulos.


	3. Chapter 3:Un día memorable

Capítulo 3: "Un día memorable"

En una habitación, una bella chica despertaba para la cita que le había dado su fiel amigo y amor platónico, pues la chica por más que parecía como antes de (Inquieta e Irresponsable) había cambiado por una chica madura.

Mana se había despertado, se arregló y salió de su habitación a toda prisa para almorzar.

Al llegar se encontró con Isis una amiga que tuvo antes de que se retirara por un tiempo

-ISIS! Te eche mucho de menos!- Exclamo mientras la abrazaba

-Yo igual Mana, pensé que te quedarías más tiempo en donde te llevaba nuestro maestro Kishuo!-Dijo Isis sorprendida mientras correspondía el abrazo de la chica.

-No, ya no necesito quedarme más tiempo pues ahora puedo controlar perfectamente los poderes y hechizos que me enseño mi maestro ya que ahora Ra lo tiene en su gloria!

-Si tienes razón, además fue un gran hombre sincero y protector. Dijo algo triste Isis pero su sonrisa desapareció dándole paso para que entraran a la cocina.

-Y dime, que quieres almorzar pequeña?-decía

-Mmm no estoy muy segura, podrías darme fruta por favor.

-Segura? No se te apetece algo más pequeña?.

-Solo fruta Isis por favor jeje-Dije mientras ella amablemente me daba algo de fruta fresca

-Ah oye Mana, el príncipe me encargo que lo esperabas aquí. Me dijo que quedaste de verte con él para que los 2 dieran un paseo por el palacio me equivoco?-Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Mmm sí, yo aquí espero en lo que viene y pues también en terminarme la fruta que me distes Isis, de verdad gracias amiga.

-No hay de que Mana-Dijo finalmente mientras se retiraba y me dejaba en el comedor.

(Mana)

Isis se había ido dejándome sola en el comedor, esperaba con ansias a mi mejor amigo Atem.

Este sería un gran día ya que podre estar a su lado todo este tiempo y divertirnos lo que ya hace mucho tiempo no hago.

Sinceramente cuando estoy con el príncipe me pongo muy nerviosa (Típico de una chica).

Además me siento segura a su lado ya que le he tenido una gran confianza en que no dice o revela mis secretos, en pocas palabras es la persona más linda que he conocido.

A veces me pregunto si Atem sentirá lo mismo que yo por él, pero cómo?, si solo yo soy una aprendiz de primera y él es un príncipe que dentro de ya poco se convertirá en gobernante de Egipto… Siempre me hago ilusiones.

Fin de los pensamientos

Mana se recargo en una de las paredes del palacio, cuando finalmente se encontró con su amigo.

-Mana perdón por la espera, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y…-Fue interrumpido con el dedo índice de mana que lo había colocado en sus labios.

-Shhh aun así no rompiste una promesa Atem, te perdono!-Dijo con una sonrisa cálida la chica que hizo que el ojivioleta se sonrojara.

-De acuerdo y bien a dónde quieres ir Mana?-Dijo el chico mientras la miraba.

-No lo sé pero recuerdas el árbol de frutas que teníamos cuando éramos pequeños?

-oh ya quieres volver a verlo?-Respondió el chico sorprendido por la pregunta.

-Si! Claro para recordar el día en que salvaste a Mahad de que se envenenara con el veneno de aquella serpiente, Recuerdas?- Dijo la chica

-Je claro, bueno eso fue para que no le pasara nada a mi amigo; pues al final de cuentas el primero me había salvado, como no lo voy a recordad!-Dijo el ojivioleta rascándose la cabeza para que recordara y a la vez no se sonrojara

-De acuerdo vamos!-Exclamo contenta Mana mientras agarraba la mano a su amigo y así aceleraron el paso hasta llegar finalmente al jardín que se veía más hermoso de lo que estaba hace 7 años.

Llegaron al jardín y observaron el árbol que se encontraba rodeado de silvestres flores a su alrededor. Mana parecía estar feliz al volver a ver ese árbol lo que hacía que también Atem tuviera paz al estar con su fiel compañera.

-Te gusta, verdad?-Pregunto el chico mientras se sentaba en el verde pasto con su compañera quien esta veía detenidamente el árbol.

-Claro no ha cambiado, sigue siendo hermoso.-Dijo la chica volviéndose a su amigo.

-No tan hermoso como tu mi niña-Dijo haciendo que Mana estallara de pena ante ese comentario.

-Por cierto Mana tu ibas a decirme algo hace 7 años recuerdas? -Dijo mirando el suelo Atem

-Que fue?-Exclamo confundida Mana mirándolo de reojo

-Que me lo dirías cuando tuviéramos la madurez necesaria para que lo comprendiera no es asi?-Respondió el chico mirándola directamente para que Mana finalmente se adentrara a su memoria y recordara la pregunta que le hizo su acompañante.

-Ah ya recordé!-Dijo levantándose rápidamente

-No es nada Atem, ya no te preocupes solo que me he creído muchas cosas.

-Cómo cuáles? Dijo curioso al sentir tanta pena

-Bueno, las cosas por las que me idealizo son que… bueno- Exclamaba la chica algo roja y sus palabras salían como si la ahogaran en un abismo.

-Dime y prometo ayudarte Mana- Dijo en un hilo de voz corto Atem mientras se le acercaba.

-A veces pienso si… quedo alguien o algo de mi familia.-Soltó la chica mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Familia?

-Si- termino Mana triste y desconcertada.

-Pues debe ver alguien que te esté protegiendo, pero que tu no conoces sabes? Tal vez aun haya alguien de tu familia que este viendo que estas protegida y que vives con nosotros, en el palacio, tal vez Mana.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-De verdad Atem, pero quién?-Dijo la chica mirándolo.

Pues no sé, pero solo tu serás la única que lo sabrá De acuerdo?

-Está bien- Ahora ya más tranquila lo dijo

-Te parece si me cuentas más de tus teorías, bueno si quieres amiga.

-Mmm está bien pero queda en secreto entre tú y yo ok? Atem.

-Si- Mientras platicaban más tranquilos, Mana le platicaba a Atem la supuesta teoría que ella tenía una familia y que no estaba sola, solo que quedaría alguien más quien sentía que estaba cerca de ella. No sabía quién era pero pensaría que estaría de igual soledad. Mana sabía que los padres de ella habían conocido hace tiempo al faraón Aknamkanon padre de Atem y que servían al faraón, fue lo que le había dicho el mismo. El faraón le conto a ella misma que sus padres murieron a causa de que tuvieron guerra en la aldea de Kul Elna y que estos accedieron por órdenes de su mellizo Aknadin para crear los "Artículos Del Milenio" El cual murieron en honor para él, quedándose el tío de Atem con la única cadena que este le había regalado a Mana, pues era de su madre y había pedido está a Aknadin dársela a sus 2 hijas para que nunca olvidaran que ellas tenían padres y que Mana tenía una hermana Gemela.

Atem al escuchar cada palabra que salía de Mana quedaba perplejo al imaginarse a su hermana Gemela junto con ella formando una sonrisa.

Mana comento que su hermana no era exactamente una copia de ella, sino eran idénticas solo que aquella chica era mayor, mientras tanto que Mana era la menor… Era pura casualidad.

Atem mantenía su sonrisa ya que se alegraba de que su amiga tenía alguien más, una hermana, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció ya que pudo ver que aquella chica de sus hermosos ojos salían lágrimas de tristeza pero a la vez de orgullo hacia su familia.

Mana, por qué lloras?- Decía el chico que rápidamente se acercó a ella y tomo su rostro en sus manos.

Mana solo se detuvo y saco de su bolsillo una cadena y se la dio a enseñar a su amiga.

Atem comprendió de inmediato y supuso que el nombre de su hermana empezaba con "A" ya que estaba grabado en la cadena. Rápidamente Atem volvió su vista hacia la Mana y beso su frente para después separarse y limpiar sus lágrimas de la chica con una mano y la otra tomaba su rostro suavemente.

-Tranquila- le dijo con firmeza y dulzura

-No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu hermana cueste lo que me cueste de acuerdo Mana-Exclamo para abrazarla con ternura.

-Sí, Gracias Atem, eres el mejor amigo que he conocido!- Protesto al tiempo en que se animaba

Pensamientos de Atem

Ojala fueses algo más que una amiga para mí, mi bella flor del desierto!

Cada vez que estoy contigo siento una paz que me rodea al poder mirarte y abrazarte mi linda niña… jamás te dejare Mana y encontraremos a tu hermana que de igual forma ha de ser una chica linda igual que tú, pero solo tú te ganaste las ansias de poder amarte.

Fin de los pensamientos.

Paso el tiempo y llego la noche para que todos pudiesen a volver a descansar pero Atem no quería hacerlo, quería quedarse más tiempo con su amiga de la infancia ya que esa noche, el cielo lo rodeaba de luminosas estrellas las cuales iluminaban los ojos de su amada haciendo que Atem la contemplaba con risueño y timidez.

-(Susurrando) Bueno creo que ya es hora de ir a soñar, no lo crees Atem?- Contesto Mana mirando al faraón con cansancio pero también con una sonrisa.

-Mmm Atem?- Repitió la chica para que aquel chico le prestara atención.

-Eh? Mm Sí creo que ya es hora jeje… mm bueno descansa que mañana será un día duro… y ya sabes como uno se cansa y aburre no?-Exclamo nervioso.

-Te sientes bien Atem? , te veo algo raro.

-No es nada solo que también tengo algo de sueño perdido- Dijo con una falsa sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba.

-De acuerdo jeje, descanse mi faraón- Dijo Mana para después plantarle una beso en la mejilla y retirarse para que el chico no vieran su sonrojo al chocar con su mejilla.

-Buenas noches- Termino Atem algo confundido pero también tímido y feliz por aquel roce de los labios que aquella chica lo había cautivado y robado su corazón.

Hola, sé que es muy cursi escribir este chapter pero fue lo único que se me paso por mi cabeza jeje me inspire con mi novio XD. No olviden dejar su Review ya que me gustaría mucho que me digieran la manera en que les gusto el capitulo… Hasta el próximo Capitulo y disculpen si es largo.


	4. Chapter 4: Desconocido

Capítulo 4: "Desconocido"

A la mañana siguiente, en la habitación del próximo gobernante de Egipto se encontraba todavía en un sueño profundo. Se ponía notar ya que cerraba sus ojos con dureza y jalaba los cobertores con proeza; Estaba soñando…

(Sueño)

El chico de ojivioletas se encontraba en un cuarto siniestro, sin claridad y nada por el estilo hasta que una voz lo llamaba como pidiendo ayuda a él; Parecía que era una voz femenina.

(Voz): Príncipe!, Ayuda por favor.

Atem: Que?, quién eres? Dímelo!

(Voz): Eso no importa príncipe, lo que importa es que cuide de Mana, por favor, es lo único que tengo.

Atem: Mana? Pero dime quien eres, acaso eres su hermana o algo por el estilo?

(Voz): Por favor cuídela y si soy su hermana príncipe. Usted y ella están en peligro!.

Atem: Pero de quién?... Contesta!

En ese momento Atem ve la silueta de una chica un poco más baja que el pero de espaldas y todo el lugar estaba ya iluminado en blanco. Al parecer no podía mostrar su rostro, pero en pocos segundos el chico nota que tiene sangre escurriendo por debajo de sus piernas y de allí en brazos.

Atem estaba impactado, hasta que decide voltear a la chica y mirar su rostro pero algo lo cubría, era sangre y moretones… su cara estaba deformada y justamente Atem trato de tocar su cara con delicadeza; pero fue interrumpido por un grito de la misma chica que ahora tenía sus ojos negros y lo miraban fijamente.

No podía hacer nada para ayudarla ya que no logro visualizar su rostro y callo sus actos de amabilidad de Atem por parte del grito desgarrador.

(Fin de los sueños)

Atem despertó exaltadamente ya que lo había despertado un toque de la puerta de su habitación. Antes de atender, se limpió con un trapo el sudor frio que recorría por todo su muy bien formado cuerpo y logro tranquilizarse.

-Quien?- Contesto ya tranquilo pero sin una sonrisa.

-Príncipe soy yo Isis!- Grito desde afuera.

-Que necesitas Isis?- Exclamo con un ojo fruncido mientras se paraba de su cama.

-Su padre, el Faraón lo espera para que desayunen juntos Majestad y me dijo que tenía que hablar con usted.

-Isis le dirías que enseguida voy, por favor?- Dijo amablemente.

-Si príncipe yo le aviso y por cierto muy buenas días Majestad-Finalmente le contesto con cierto respeto y cariño (Amigos eh?).

-Gracias Isis, igualmente!- Contesto para que luego Isis se retirara

Atem ya tranquilo se bañó y alisto rápidamente para desayunar con su padre. Pero antes no sabía si contarle a él y a Mana acerca de su sueño o no.

Rápidamente como lo prometió se encontró en el comedor a su padre quien veía su comida pensativo. Atem frunció su ojo y se acercó saludando respetuosamente a su padre.

-buenos días padre, espero que hayas descansado bien.

-Eh? , ah, Atem que gusto que te veo hijo, dime como amaneciste?- Respondió con amabilidad.

-Bien padre de echo Isis la sacerdotista me dijo que querías hablar conmigo?.

-Si hijo.

Y puedo saber de qué me hablaras Padre?- Respondió con curiosidad.

-Hijo, me pregunto si ya puedes hacerte cargo de nuestro pueblo?- Dijo con seriedad.

Atem solo atino con un rostro confundido pero también asintió, su padre se veía confiado y ya tranquilo.

-Hijo sabes por qué te hago este tipo de preguntas?-Frunció un ojo el faraón para ver la respuesta de su hijo.

-Para que Padre?- Dijo ya con un poco de preocupación. El lugar se quedó en silencio mientras su padre le respondía poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su hijo.

-Atem… sabes muy bien que tienes la edad suficiente para que seas un hombre maduro, Para que puedas tomar buenas decisiones que llevaran a un buen camino por delante, sabes que yo no viviré para siempre y tendré que partir para hacerle compañía a tu madre, lo sabes verdad?-Dijo con una sonrisa y orgullo.

-Si Padre, lo sé y nunca dejare esos buenos consejos que me has dado en todo este tiempo.

-Hijo lo único que te pido, es que seas un buen hombre de palabras para que puedas ayudar a nuestro pueblo, a tu reino, eres un hombre el cual tiene un destino escrito "Salvar al mundo y a los que más te quieren" Un hombre al cual tengas a alguien quien te amé y no te deje; por qué digo esto?, por que necesitas el cariño de alguien suficiente que te aliente hasta la muerte el cual los 2 persistan y se ayuden. Estas son las únicas palabras que te doy como mi único hijo y tómalas en mente… Lo prometes hijo mío?. -Termino con una sonrisa.

Atem estaba algo hallado a oír esas palabras sagradas que su padre le dio y él sabía perfectamente que su padre lo decía a pura verdad y sin codicia, se sentía bien al oír esas palabras que viajaron rápidamente en su conciencia, así que con una sonrisa y ojos decididos respondió:

-Lo prometo padre, Daré todo con cada gota de mi sangre para mantener bien a Egipto… mi pueblo. –Termino para así cerrar sus ojos y tener todo ya decidido.

-Así se habla hijo, estos muy orgulloso de ti!- respondió para abrazarlo.

-Gracias padre- Termino para que ambos desayunaran.

Mientras tanto Mana se encontraba mirando el árbol donde comía desde pequeña.

(Pensamientos de Mana)

Te prometo que Atem y yo te encontraremos hermana, solo espéranos y ahora si podremos estar juntas como una familia… lo prometo.

Fin de los pensamientos.

En eso Mana escucha un crujido entre las plantas que hizo que se asustara pero es no le dio la importancia para ir a ver qué era lo que se movía entre los arbustos.

En eso sale un gatito pequeño de color gris con rayas negras. Mana sorprendida cogió al gatito y comenzó a abrazarlo.

-Uff me distes un susto pequeño lindo- Mana dijo con ternura.

El gatito solo asintió acurrucándose en los brazos de la chica mientras esta lo acariciaba con firmeza.

-Dime como llegaste aquí pequeño?

Exclamo Mana pero solo el gatito la miro de una forma triste mientras pequeñitas lagrimitas mojaban la falda de Mana. La chica lo miro de la misma manera y sintió que su corazón necesitaba un hueco de cariño, con esto abrazado al gato y lo miro a los ojos decidida.

-Estas muy pequeño para que estés solito no crees?

El gatito solo maulló en respuesta.

-Bien lindo gatito te quedaras conmigo mi pequeño, entendido?- Dijo para después unir con cariño su nariz a la del animalito que ya había borrado su tristeza en alegría.

-Jaja me parece que eso es un si! No?, pero necesito ponerte un nombre.

-Déjame ver! –Dijo una voz que provenía de ese lugar.

-Eh quien eres?- Nadie hizo caso a la voz de la chica

-Conteste! –Contesto de una manera de enojo mientras protegía a su amigo el gatito.

-Tranquila soy yo- Dijo el ojivioleta riéndose.

-Atem! Que hacías ahí escondido?- Pregunto en un tono de puchero.

-Jeje nada solo caminaba, pensaba y te escuche que hablabas con alguien!- termino

-Hmm Yo?

-Si tu Mana, quien más?

-Jeje- Dijo algo apenada.

-Y bien quieres salir al pueblo, digo para convivir mas no crees?

-Pero Atem, si te dejan salir a las afueras del reino?

-Jaja claro pues ya próximamente seré el gobernante de mi pueblo.

-bueno si tú lo dices, al fin necesito comprarle algo de alimento a mi gatito no es así? -Dijo ella al gato quien este ronroneo en respuesta.

-Eh? Un gato ohh es lindo Mana! –Exclamo con alegría.

-Si pero aun no sé cómo llamarlo.

-Por qué no le pones Marvel?.

-Marvel? Se oye muy lindo, de acuerdo Marvel iremos al mercado del bazar del pueblo por algo para ti ok?.

Atem y Mana se dirigieron al portón del palacio pero estaba demasiado vigilado por guardias, así que era imposible salir al pueblo. Mana se le ocurrió una idea y esa fue paralizar a los guardias por 1 min y esconderse entre trapos el príncipes y ella.

-Vaya estuvo cerca Mana gracias por el hechizo y la ropa que me distes.

-No hay de que ahora dirijámonos al Bazar de acuerdo?

-Si- dijo Atem ya tranquilo.

Ambos chicos junto con Marvel se fueron al bazar. Atem pensaba mucho en el caso de su sueño que ni siquiera le tomo tanta importancia. Al parecer Mana encargo que se quedara ahí mientras compraba algo de comida para Marvel, así lo hizo; Espero a la chica a la orilla de un puesto de frutas.

Atem estaba mirando hacia el suelo pero de repente algo llamo su atención en el bazar.

Era un collar de oro puro con un rubí en el centro, era hermoso así que sin más hacer nada, lo compro para Mana. Había pensado que la chica lo buscaría, así que partió rápido a buscarla.

Pero alguien se atravesó en su camino sacándolo de su camino y haciéndolo caer. Al parecer era una chica con capucha negra que cubría su rostro y cuerpo.

-Te encuentras bien –Contesto la muchacha preocupada.

-Mmm si claro no hay problema- Término para levantarse.

-Qué bueno, mm hasta luego.

-No espera!- Dio para que la chica volteara.

-Cómo te llamas?.

-Por qué lo preguntas?-Pregunto la chica algo fría.

-No por nada, gracias por haberme ayudado a levantarme.

-No hay de que, nos veremos pronto.

Fue lo último que dijo la chica para retirarse del lugar para dejar a Atem muy confundido ante tal acción.

-ATEM!- Grito Mana para que luego el corriera y se acercara a ella.

-Mana te encuentras bien?

-Si conseguí algo para mi gato!- Exclamo feliz

-Te pasa algo Atem?- respondió con preocupación.

-No es nada solo que parecí que he conocido a alguien

-De acuerdo debemos regresar al palacio se hace de tarde y oscurece rápido.

Ya tarde volvieron para que ambos discutieran a cerca de la misteriosa chica encapuchada. Mana se quedaba sorprendida y negaba que conociera a esa chica, después de discutir se hizo de noche y ambos fueron a dormir.

Mientras que Atem seguía pensando en aquella chica fría que había conocido no podía comprobar si era la hermana de Mana… Era un misterio para él.

Bueno no estaría nada mal que me dejaran un review en la cajita de comentario y ojala les haya gustado sé que es largo pero ahora si tuve inspiración


	5. Chapter 5:Verdades Ocultas

Bakura es un personaje de la propiedad de Kazuki Takashi y la joven chica de mi propiedad.

Capítulo 5: "Verdades Ocultas"

A las afueras del Egipto en el pueblo a tres millas de allí se encontraba la aldea hecha pedazos, "Kul Elna", una chica se encontraba caminando contemplando las casas en polvo que fueron desalojadas y desechas hace 11 años, por aquellas ordenes que había dado el faraón Aknamkanon para crear los poderosos Artículos Milenarios.

(Pensamientos de la joven)

Desearía obtener en mis manos los poderes invencibles de los Artículos Del Milenio, pero ya no hace falta esperar para que mi deseo en obtenerlos se cumpla, ya que gracias a mi fiel amigo de la infancia los tendrá al alcance de nosotros y podremos cumplir nuestra sed de venganza hacia esos malditos gobernantes del pueblo de Egipto Jajaja.

Fin de los pensamientos.

La chica pensaba en cómo decirle a su amigo que no había nada de cenar, no tenían absolutamente nada para conformar su apetito, era de esperarse que ellos Vivian muy lejos del palacio u pueblo y no tenía la oportunidad de trabajar ya que se requería permiso a su amigo. Finalmente llego a una pequeña casa solitaria y toco la puerta para esperar que la abrieran.

-Hola Bakura- Dijo la chica con ternura y amabilidad.

-En dónde estabas?, tardaste mucho en venir a casa!- Contesto serio el chico peliblanco.

-Solo Salí a conseguir un trabajo para poder comprar algo de comida.

-Qué?, sabes que para eso yo te doy permiso y tu aun no puedes trabajar!. Exclamo con furia el muchacho quien agarro del brazo a la chica y la apego a la pared con agresividad.

-Ya… Por favor… Baku… Hayyy… Suéltame que me estas lastimando!- Dijo la chica entre jadeos de dolor al sentir como le ardía su delicado brazo por parte del agarre y azote de Bakura.

-Prométeme que no volverás a salirte y mucho menos sin que yo te lo ordene… Promételo Analya!- Exclamo Bakura mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo… prometo- Dijo para después depositar unas lágrimas en su blusón. El chico sin nada más que hacer la soltó y volvió al lugar en donde se encontraba. La chica con apenas un llanto le hablo:

-Creí que me querías, Bakura!- Le dijo con apenas un hilo de voz, Bakura al escuchar su voz regreso de donde estaba y la volvió a mirar, pero ahora con tranquilidad tomando su rostro en sus manos.

-Analya, yo… Si te quiero, Y no puedo darme el lujo de que te vaya a pasar algo malo en el pueblo de ese maldito faraón, no sé qué haría si no estuvieras a mi lado, pues mi vida no sería la misma y me moriría al saber que ya no estás conmigo… entiendes?.

La chica asintió.

-Analya recuerdas cuando nos conocimos de pequeños?

-Si Bakura !.

-Hemos compartidos cosas y momentos juntos y no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, es por eso que te protejo para que no te separen de mí, mi bella flor… Sabes desde que has estado conmigo me llega una paz y siempre creí que estabas echa para mí y yo de ti, mi pequeña.

-De verdad nunca dudes que yo no te quiero Analya, cuando de veras estas en mi alma y corazón… de acuerdo?- Termino para después juntar su nariz con la de la chica esperando una respuesta por parte de su amada.

-Si… Bakura- Soltó Analya para bajar su cabeza tratando de ocultar su rostro sonrojado.

-Analya… Te Amo mi hermosa flor… -Dijo para que Analya lo pudiese escuchar. Al oír eso la chica se sonrojo aún más para que quedaran a escasos centímetros de sus rostros los jóvenes.

-De verdad? Bakura?- Soltó sin despejar su cara con la del peliblanco.

-Si… Desde que te conoci.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, pero fue interrumpido por Bakura al preguntarle algo a su fiel amada.

-Analya quieres ser mi novia?

La chica ante tal pregunta, soltó lágrimas de felicidad al saber que el chico que también lo amaba le pidiera algo como eso.

-Si Bakura!- Grito feliz para después abrazarlo y besarlo. Analya sin que su alegría pasara por su cabeza se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y puso cara de vergüenza ante tal acto que le dio al chico.

-Perdon, no sabía lo que hacía- Término pero no se percató de que Bakura tomo su rostro y fundo sus labios en calor con los de la chica haciendo que la pequeña correspondiera su beso.

Bakura al saber que su acto fue correspondido rápidamente, exploro su boca por dentro saboreando suavemente sus labios y lengua que lo volvían loco. Bakura cuidadosamente si desprenderse de su amada, poso sus manos en su cadera como diciéndole a Analya que rodeara sus brazos en el cuello de él. Y así paso lentamente cubrió su cuello en sus brazos para profundizar su apasionado beso. Finalmente se separaron y solo atinaron en mirarse los ojos.

-Analya, Te Amo.

-Yo también Te Amo Bakura!.

Jejeje sé que es corto el fic pero esto no es todo amigos, hare un capitulo donde estos tortolos tengan Leon digo Lemon jaja perdón.

(Yami Yumiko): Nel eres asi desde que tengo memoria XD!

Autora: Cállate y vete de donde saliste! Anda par de espíritu sin seguidores en face jaja CX

(Yami Yumiko): Si lo que digas pero ya descongela tus neuronas y pone algo ya que me haga sentirnos bien no?

Autora: De acuerdo, pero le diré a Kuriboh que no te ayude a cubrirte de los daños cuando me enfrentes Flofing XD.

(Yami Yumiko): Que tan mal chévere eres Carnala.

Autora: Jejeje si ahora vete!

Hasta el próximo Chapther Brothers! :3


	6. Chapter 6: (Encuentros Parte 2)

Capítulo 6: ("Encuentros Parte 2")

Después de verse con aquella chica, El príncipe sospechaba de quien se podría tratar. Pero finalmente el volvería a buscar a esa chica y por fin ver su misteriosa identidad.

Atem se encontraba en su habitación pensando en Mana. Cada vez que pasaban los minutos con ella no soportaba en decirle lo que el sentía hacia la chica.

(Pensamientos de Atem)

Maldición… Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que buscar la manera más fácil de poder decírselo.

¿Pero cómo? Qué pensaría si nosotros no somos correspondidos. De verdad necesito un apoyo de quien sea. Pero no hay ninguno. Un momento… Lo tengo! Le preguntare a mi Maestra de magia Nadia, ella tal vez pueda decirme algo al respecto.

Fin de los pensamientos.

Tan pronto como lo pensó, Atem se dirigió en busca de su maestra de magia. Ella tenía casi la misma edad que él, sin duda el la consideraba la más hermosa de sus maestros y la más confiable en poder compartir secretos con ella, sí que era también una de sus mejores amigas.

La chica tenía 19 años de edad, cabello castaño con tejidos en el (Aunque casi no muestra su cabello), ojos de un color rosado rubí, piel morena, su atuendo era casi el mismo que el de Isis; ya que era también una sacerdotista hechicera que servía al faraón y un rostro que siempre expresaba alegría pero a veces tristeza… pero eso no importaba era bella la chica.

Tan pronto como lo pensó en su cabeza, llego al cuarto de magia donde Atem había estudiado, pero no encontró a nadie, así que entro más adentro pero tampoco encontró nada.

Sin embargo alguien entro y él se escondió en algunos de los muebles, pero para su mala suerte sabía que era su maestra y pronto lo descubrió.

-Atem sé que estás ahí, sal de tu escondite!- Exclamo Nadia con una sonrisa.

Sin hacer nada más, tuvo que dar la cara frente a su maestra.

-Sacerdotista Nadia, discúlpeme por haberme ocultado de usted.- Dijo Atem con vergüenza.

-Majestad… No se preocupe, aquí todos cometemos el error que nos arrastra hacia la vergüenza.- Dijo aun con su sonrisa.

-Mire mejor empiece por explicarme que hace aquí Majestad.

Atem nervioso trato de decirle a Nadia lo ocurrido de sus sentimientos, pero algo en su interior no se lo permitía.

-Bueno maestra es que tengo muchas dudas.

-Y se puede saber que dudas son príncipe?

Atem aún más rojo que una manzana, no podía liberar esas ansias de decirle a su maestra. Qué tal si sería algo cursi en decirle a ella, qué pensaría. Pero que le pasaba, era Nadia y siempre ella entiende todo lo que sus amigos le dicen y guardando los secretos revelados hacia ella.

-Mmm Principe?

-Ah bueno me gustaría preguntarle… si alguna vez ha sentido algo por… alguien?

Soltó sin nada más el chico. Al escuchar eso, Nadia se sorprendió pero de pronto cerro sus ojos manteniendo más su sonrisa.

-Atem porque preguntas eso, acaso tiene síntomas de enamoramiento Príncipe?- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, pero una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno mmm, si le digo promete no decir nada maestra Nadia?

-Lo prometo Majestad!- Alzo una mano en confianza.

-Bueno Nadia este… yo… bueno estoy… me estoy enamorando… de…- Dijo Atem con su voz entrecortada.

-Adelante dilo Atem, con confianza!- Tomo el hombro del chico.

-Me gusta… Mana, la aprendiz de Mahad… Maestra Nadia.

Termino con la mirada en el suelo pero pronto la alzo al sentir una suave mano tocar su barbilla y ver que lo hacia la sacerdotista.

Ella con una sonrisa solo pudo brindarle un abrazo.

-Príncipe usted tiene derecho de poder amar a quien sea lo entiende?

-Si maestra.

-Y también, no importa si es esa chica es lo que es… Una aprendiz, usted tiene derecho de poder darle su amor y bueno me imagino que tal vez ella sienta lo mismo- Dijo separándose de Atem.

-Usted cree en eso Maestra?.

-Si Alteza, aquí todo se puede hacer con tal de que creas tu propio yo y den lo máximo, de acuerdo?.

-Si gracias Maestra.

-Solo dime Nadia, Atem!

-Bueno gracias Nadia por tu consejo.

-Si Atem y dime, quieres que te ayude en poder conquistar a la tal niña Mana?

-Harias eso por mi Nadia, de verdad?

-Claro Atem! Por eso somos amigos no? –Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Si Nadia, por cierto ya hacia tiempo que no te veia Nadia y gracias por brindarme tu apoyo – Termino Atem con una sonrisa en agradecimiento.

-No hay de que Príncipe Atem.

Los 2 chicos planearon en que poder hacer para que Atem ya no tuviera nervios al estar declarándole sus sentimientos a Mana. Así que a Nadia se le había ocurrido una idea: Que a Atem invitara a salir a Mana y que los 2 platicaran y se conocieran más.

Sí que no era buena idea, pero poco a poco se van conociendo más y así ya tener seguridad en las palabras que Atem dirá en ese momento cuando este con ella.

Ya todo estaba planeado para ese día de su encuentro con Mana.

Hola y informo que seguiré actualizando el capítulo que sigue y el sigue así, sucesivamente

Pueden agregarme en mi perfil de Facebook como: thehalfbeats

Si desean platicar conmigo amigos, suerte hasta el próximo capitulo.


	7. Chapter 7: Doble cara

Capitulo 7: "Doble Cara"

Narra Analya: Mi nombre es Analya, me embarcare en mis pensamientos…

Tengo 19 años y hoy ya deje de soñar por que el hombre a quien más amo me corresponde y está en mi merced. Él es Bakura, mi mejor amigo de la infancia quien ahora es mi novio actual.

Llevo 9 años a lado de mi amigo ya que mi madre casi no veía de mí y de mi hermana menor a la cual desconozco su identidad; y que sinceramente no la recuerdo, no sé nada de ella, ni su nombre… En fin solo el único recuerdo de ella es que tiene los mismos ojos de mi padre y la mirada idéntica de mi madre, es lo único.

Bueno finalmente he estado sola junto con Bakura en la antigua aldea a quien nos fue arrebatada por manos del faraón Aknamkanon o eso creo. Hemos salido adelante juntos pero tengo muchas cosas las cuales no puedo decirle a Bakura, ya que no saldré y acabare pagando diciéndole mis verdades acerca de lo que le oculto, por eso me aterra que me vaya a hacer algo y perderlo para siempre.

Bueno como pienso tanto y sé que nadie leerá mi mente contare algunas cosas las cuales no debo decirle jamás a Bakura que son mis más valiosos secretos.

Hace 4 años tuve la oportunidad de estudiar magia y regionalismo en el pueblo, y así pude conocer a Seth, un chico el cual no me dio tanta espina, pero sí pudo ayudarme a ingresar al palacio para empezar una nueva vida.

Él me recomendó a un tal maestro de Dadaísmo y hechicero, así que yo asentí adentrándome al reino del faraón y empezar a estudiar sin ser una desconocida.

Estuve 10 años estudiando magia y me volví oficialmente en maestra y para también servir al faraón toda mi vida. Ciertamente gane el titulo como Sacerdotisa, igualmente llamándome de otra manera (Nadia). Sé que es estúpido pero fue lo único para que me dejaran ingresar y pertenecer al palacio; y pues igualmente para que nadie especialmente Bakura supiera mi identidad.

He llegado a mis metas y no pienso caerme fácilmente ya que tuve que sufrir y estar en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida para seguir adelante. Como seguía diciendo…

Me volví Tutora o más bien niñera del príncipe Atem hace 8 años, ya que estuvo bajo mi tutela; pude enseñarle todas mis técnicas de magia y literatura para que cuando fuera faraón estuviera preparado y no cometiera algún error… Sinceramente es un chico muy tímido y simpático, siempre se comporta así aunque algunas veces forma un carácter de seriedad (Eso es muy bueno por parte de él.)

Aún tengo miedo de estar saliendo de mi casa al palacio cuando sé que Bakura algún día me vea de esa forma o más bien uniéndome con la realeza del reino y ayudándolos que es lo primero que malentendería. Bueno cuando no estoy en el reino me llaman por el nombre que invente y cuando estoy con Bakura el me llama de la verdadera forma… Como Analya.

Tengo dos identidades las cuales a veces me confunden y ya ni se si soy una u otra, es muy difícil fingir para mí. Diré el tipo que persona que soy cuando se trata de que estoy en el palacio.

1\. En primera debo fingir que soy normal como la tal Sacerdotisa Nadia que soy

2\. Una Sacerdotisa ya sea de cualquier género debe llevar ropa blanca de preferencia. En mi caso yo siempre visto: Una falda larga pegada a mi cuerpo con joyas en mis brazos y muñequeras (Especialmente en mis dedos), zapatos como los que tiene el príncipe solo que los míos son femeninos, un Hiyab blanco con el tono de mi vestido que cubre mi cabello excepto mi flequillo que sale por ambas direcciones y una gran tela dorada que rodea mi cintura. En términos más simples soy idéntica a Isis a excepción de mi cabello y cuando titulada sacerdotisa tome a cargo en mis manos un artículo del milenio, el cual era como una pulsera idéntica a la sortija del milenio que poseía Mahad.

Hablare un poco de ella: Isis es una chica la cual me recibió al igual que el faraón en brazos abiertos cuando tenía 9 años, a decir verdad es una chica la cual se considera algo penosa y cariñosa, es muy linda que al parecer presiento que siente algo por mi compañero Mahad.

Siempre ella me ayuda cuando tengo problemas o situaciones feas… Es mi mejor amiga pero también mi rival cuando la reto a una pelea con mis monstruos KA.

Mahad: Es mi compañero el cual ha estado al tanto en mis lecciones de magia, y también amigo ya que si tenía cualquier duda, el las aclaraba y nos poníamos a estudiar, je cuando éramos adolescentes… Es un hombre el cual también gano título de maestro de magia y lo apoyo en lo que sea.

Seth o Seto: A decir verdad, al principio sentía que estaba enamorado de mí y lo sigue haciendo pero yo solo lo considero un amigo ya que fue muy útil para estudiar en el palacio y que me permitieran ver todo lo de ahí adentro ósea el reino. Ojala busque a alguien más que no sea yo.

Bueno a decir verdad mi anhelo y el de Bakura es de apoderarnos de los Artículos Del Milenio y para eso me adentro al palacio para lograr ganarme el cariño de todos y haci robar los artículos, pero sinceramente yo no quiero hacerlo.

Pienso recuperar a mi hermana y vivir feliz junto con ella y mi novio.

Pero quiero tener poder absoluto y vengar nuestra aldea (Kul Elna) y eso hare!.

Nota final: Seguiré actualizando el cap en 2da parte jeje no dejen ausencia de sus review ya que me gustaría que me digieran que tal les pareció.


	8. Chapter 8 Noche en Kul Elna

Advertencia del capítulo: Contiene Lemon!

Capítulo 8: "Kul Elna"

Había caído la noche y no muy lejos de allí en el pueblo se encontraba una chica con apariencia desconocida a la mitad de la noche. Si esa chica era Analya con su atuendo de una persona desconocida vagando entre las pequeñas chozas del pueblo de Egipto.

Se encontraba allí con una expresión de seriedad pero con preocupación ya que si no llegaba a casa, un castigo llegaría.

Narra Analya: Me encontraba en las oscuras y frías noches de Egipto en el pueblo, estaba en mi hora de salir, pues yo exactamente no vivo en el palacio, por lo que termino mis deberes cuando empieza oscurecer; así que me marcho antes de que se haga más noche y finalmente dirigirme a mi hogar el cual también comparto con mi novio Bakura. Hoy fue un día muy pesado ya que estuve enseñando a mis niños de 10 años literatura y me reencontré con mi exalumno y amigo (el príncipe Atem) el cual… hay está enamorado y tengo que ayudarle para que tenga el cariño de una chica llamada "Mana". Estoy orgullosa de que por fin se decidiera a sentir algo por alguien y que tenga el cariño que siempre se merece.

Fin de los pensamientos

Analya había llegado a su antigua aldea para encaminarse directo a su casa, hasta que por fin había llegado y abrió la puerta de la pequeña casa que tenían ella y Bakura.

Por suerte Bakura no se encontraba y ya no había por qué preocuparse. Analya finalmente se vistió con su ropa de dormir que era una blusa negra sin mangas la cual le llegaba hasta su cadera que esta estaba muy esbelta y una falda blanca que llegaba en sus rodillas.

-Donde estará?- se preguntaba Analya mientras miraba el cielo contemplando las estrellas desde su ventana

Pero ese momento fue interrumpido por un azote que provenía de la puerta. Asustada se encamino a ese lugar para ver de quien se trataba y pudo ver a Bakura con una expresión extraña.

-Ah aun sigues ahí?!, que preparaste para cenar?. Hablo secamente Bakura mientras se encargaba en la pared mirando fijamente a Analya.

-Pues fui al rio Nilo a pescar algo de pescado y prepare un estofado… Vas a cenar?. Pregunto la chica mientras le daba la palabra a su novio.

-Si. Termino con seriedad.

-Está bien. Dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a él y depositarle un beso en la mejilla quien este solo asistió a dirigirse a lavarse las manos.

Ambos cenaron en silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir algo hasta que Analya decidió a romper el silencio incómodo.

-En dónde estabas? Cuestiono mientras miraba a Bakura quien este ignoro la pregunta y siguió comiendo

-Bakura? Termino algo preocupada la chica.

-A ningún lado que te importe niña!. Exclamo con enfado mientras daba otro sorbo a su estofado. Analya solo atino a suspirar y recoger su plato.

-No entiendo por qué estás tan enfadado! Exclamo la chica mientras se dirigía a lavar su plato.

-…

-BAKURA!. Termino diciendo con un sollozo.

-Que quieres?. Dijo el chico algo irritado.

-Por qué actúas así, porque lo ha…ces?!. Suspiro, Analya no soportaba ser engañada y mucho menos por parte de su novio quien este no entendía nada.

Se oyó como el chico se levantó de la mesa de madera, agarro su plato y se dirigió en la cocina junto con Analya quien este lavaba con un rostro indescifrable. Bakura solo atino a comentarle algo:

-Analya… A veces pienso si tú me amas tal y como me lo dices… Dijo Bakura mientras estaba de espaldas junto con la chica.

-A que te refieres? Cuestiono esta confundida

-No te hagas la inocente, sabes de que hablo Analya y quiero saber si me amas!. Dijo aun con seriedad que era usual en él.

-No te entiendo… Termino la chica algo confundida y más triste. En ese momento pudo sentir como alguien la había jalado del brazo por detrás mientras con otra mano agarraban la cintura de la chica.

-Eh?... Bakura?! Dijo mientras veía el rostro del chico que estaba fijo en la parte delante del cuerpo de Analya con una sombría mirada.

-Que… Haces? Termino mientras miraba con miedo a Bakura, pero su pregunta no fue contestada. Así que el chico fijo sus ojos en los de su novia y en un susurro le dijo:

-Bésame y calla!. Le susurro mientras cortaban distancia y fundía sus labios con los de la chica quien estaba muy confundida? Pero eso no le impidió cerrar sus ojos y dejar que Bakura se hiciera cargo de lo demás.

Tal y como Analya dejo que Bakura jugara con su lengua, él se dirigió a bajar lentamente el blusón de su novia mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Su objetivo era tener a Analya con él, en esa noche sin que nadie los interrumpiera. Así que sin perder tiempo al fin obtuvo su primer objetivo… Bajo el blusón de la chica y suspiro su aroma.

-Hueles bien … Dijo Bakura suspirando una vez más el olor de la chica.

-Bakura… Yo… Si Te Amo!. Termino siguiendo el ejemplo de su novio (suspirando)

Bakura al oir eso sintió que ya era la hora en que ambos se entregaran. Bakura no quería lastimar a su novia haci que se detuvo.

-Porque te detienes Bakura?

-Perdón pero tengo miedo a lastimarte. Dijo el chico algo preocupado y con un gesto de angustia.

-No, no adelante, tú eres mi novio y es lo justo que me hagas tuya solo por esta… Noche…

Termino la chica en un suspiro mientras que Bakura expresaba algo de gracia y éxito en él.

-De acuerdo… Se acercó a la chica para plantarle u beso el cual no solo era tierno, sino salvaje, para así cargar a Analya en brazos sin separarse y llevarla en su cama la cual no era muy bonita y cómoda pero con eso bastaba.

Bakura deposito suavemente a Analya en su camilla y comenzó a besar el cuello de ella apasionadamente mientras que Analya suspiraba.

-Bakura… Tengo miedo!. Bakura al oír eso se detuvo y le dijo con una sonrisa cálida:

-No te preocupes mi niña, no te hare daño mientras confíes en mí! Le susurró mientras esta asentía con la cabeza. Esta vez Bakura la recostó en la camilla y mientras la besaba, aprovecho en des encamisar a Analya.

Sin perder más tiempo logro su objetivo (Noto la piel suave de la chica y sus dos senos los cuales eran grandes y pues como él lo pensaba… Exquisitos)

Bakura comenzó a besar uno mientras con la otra mano lo acariciaba.

-Ah… Bakura… Decía Analya entre gemidos que estos eran ocasionados por las pequeñas mordidas que el chico hacía en los pechos de la chica.

-No sigas… Ahh! Gemía más y más hasta que el chico se detuvo dirigiéndose a seguir desvistiendo a su novia hasta quedar completamente desnuda. Por un momento el ladrón decidió tener una noche perfecta con ella y le dijo en un hilo de voz!

-Sabes me gustaría entrar dentro de tu dulce boca antes de hacernos uno solo… Mi flor.

-Que?! Bakura estas… Seguro? Cuestiono una vez más la chica antes de hacer lo que pedía su amado.

-Si! Anda no nos pasara nada mi flor! Exclamo con sensualidad Bakura mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amada.

-E…Esta bien pero no me culpes si… te hago algo. Suspiraba algo exaltada por aquellos besos que llenaban su excitación. Bakura complacido empezó a desnudarse lo más pronto posible para disfrutar el momento en estar dentro de la boca de su novia (Autora:ayyy)

Analya estaba sorprendida por aquel miembro que estaba enfrente de su cara, no podía creer mirarlo tan cerca que en ese momento se alejó de la realidad.

Pensamientos de Analya:

Oh Ra!, No puedo creer que sea tan grande, simplemente se ve tan raro… Pero en qué demonios pienso, esta es mi oportunidad… Hay!

Fin de los pensamientos

-Analya apresúrate por favor! Decía entre rogos a la chica quien está sin hacer nada más metió suavemente pero también lentamente el miembro del mayor en su boca. Por alguna razón no sabía cómo manejar su lengua en el cuerpo carnoso de su novio, pero pensaba que algo pasaría… Muy pronto lo sabrá, por ahora no era el tiempo hasta que su boca se acostumbrase.

Bakura no podía resistirlo se sentía tan bien el calor de aquel boca que le provocaba ansias y placer… era inexplicable pero lo disfrutaba.

Analya siguió besando y lamiendo de aquel miembro de manera en que eso rápido se acabara, pero de igual manera ella lo sentía tan bien que no se dio cuenta en que su novio Gemio de una manera tan energética que su miembro había dado brincos de recargas eléctricas en la boca de su amada. Tan pronto al darse cuenta de esto, Analya sintió como un líquido viscoso se encontraba dentro de su boca y al querer sacar cuidadosamente el miembro de su amado, lo trago completamente mientras se relamía de la impresión.

-Qué pasa? Pregunto Bakura algo exaltado.

-Mmm como te lo digo… pues sabes muy…

-Muy qué? Pregunto el chico albino con una sonrisa placentera.

-Bien jeje. Exclamo una vez más relamiéndose sus dedos

-Si pero esto aún no terminado mi niña. Exclamo tan rápidamente mientras miraba a su chica a lado de el mientras esta miraba el techo algo cansada.

-Y bien que falta eh? Dijo con algo de cinismo la chica

-Hacerte mía!

Hablo tan placenteramente mientras se subía encima de su novia.

-Bakura por favor no me lastimes! Rogo la chica mientras se escondía en el pecho de este quien había asentido mientras habría las piernas de su amada y entrar en ella lentamente

-Ah… Hay! Se oyó como Analya gritaba al sentir fundiéndose con su novio al mismo tiempo.

Bakura se detuvo a sentir como estaba dentro de la chica que tanto amaba, al fin era suya y de nadie más. Rápidamente prosiguió a comenzar las embestidas despacio; disfrutaba esa parte de que ella lo gimiese y que lo gritara. Haci se encamino en envestir a la chica más rápido hasta que Analya terminara sin rodeos y que Bakura llegara a su orgasmo.

Ambos terminaron cansados pero satisfechos para después a irse a dormir pero sin antes de aclarar una cosa:

-Bakura ya me crees en que si Te Amo? Dijo algo frustrada la chica mientras que este sonreía.

-Claro Amor, te creo y también Te Amo hermosa! Termino para así darle un beso a su novia y dormir plácidamente juntos.

Nota: Seguiré actualizando la historia y estoy al tanto de sus reviews XD ojala les haya gustado… Besos!


	9. Chapter 9: La cita (Primera Parte)

Capítulo 9: La cita (Primera parte)

Caía la media noche y el príncipe Atem se encontraba caminando en su habitación con desesperación y nerviosismo.

Pensamientos de Atem

Mana… Te quiero… Te necesito… Pero tal vez no soy para ti!

Tal vez…

Fin de los pensamientos

Estaba pensando hasta que alguien toco la puerta de su habitación

-Quién es?. Pregunto Atem con seriedad

-Soy yo mi príncipe. Dijo el sacerdote Mahad

(Afuera de la habitación)

-Príncipe solo me estoy asegurando que este usted bien, por su bien majestad!

-Está bien Mahad, gracias por cuidarme y preocuparte.

-Si necesita algo solo avíseme Majestad. Termino el hombre mientras dejaba solo de nuevo al príncipe.

-Como lograre decirle a Mana e invitarla? . Pensaba mientras se tocaba su barbilla.

-Tengo una idea! Escribirle una carta!

Mientras lo había pensado Atem rápidamente tomo su pergamino y comenzó a escribir algo de un poco para su amiga Mana.

Tan pronto como lo hizo se dirigió a la habitación de Mana para entregársela de una manera discreta (Debajo de la puerta)

-Espero que funcione… Termino para dirigirse a dormir.

Mientras tanto con Mana…

-Oye Marvel creo que deberíamos ir descansar. Dijo mientras caminaba con Marvel en brazos hacia su habitación.

Para mala suerte Marvel había ganado en quedarse dormido, así que Mana solo rio y siguió su camino.

Al llegar a su destino abrió la puerta de su habitación con firmeza y de ese mismo modo la cerro para encaminarse a su cama, pero algo la detuvo.

-Un… escrito?. Dijo mientras miraba con extrañez que después al ver de quien era, feliz se decidió en abrirla pero no antes de que dejara a Marvel a la cama y que descansara.

Una vez más cómoda abrió un pequeño cilindro dorado con piedras en el donde contenía el sobre del escrito y se pudo dar cuenta de que era de Atem su amigo.

Se reincorporo nuevamente a leer el escrito solicitado del príncipe:

Carta:

 ** _Hola mi querida amiga Mana._**

 ** _Solo quería decirte lo mucho que vales para mí como amiga y que si aceptarías tener un día libre conmigo, mañana en el Rio Nilo para conocerte más ya que estuviste fuera de Egipto por 7 años._**

 ** _Vamos! Para que vivimos el tiempo perdido y poder enseñarte algo increíble, espero que respondas amiga._**

 ** _Atentamente con cariño: "El príncipe Atemu"_**

 ** _PD: Juro no tardarme para hacerte esperar._**

Final de escrito.

Mana estaba sorprendida finalmente tendría una cita con su amigo y estarían a solas.

Estaba alegre, ahora aprovecharía para confesare sus sentimientos a Atem.

Pensamientos de Mana

Al fin podre decirle todo lo que siento a Atem, creo que es el día más feliz de mi vida al saber que mañana estaremos solos… No debo de desperdiciar la oportunidad… Gracias Ra!

Nota: Actualizare el capítulo gracias por los reviews lectores!


	10. Chapter 10: La Cita (Encuentro especial)

_**Nota: Perdonen por no actualizar pero ya está aquí el capítulo que lo disfruten.**_

Capítulo 10: La cita (Encuentro Fatal)

Tal y como se planeó, Atem y Mana volvieron a verse muy temprano para que tenían pendiente… Su cita.

-Hola Mana, recibiste el aviso? Pregunto un príncipe muy exaltado de tanto correr para encontrarse con su amiga.

-Jaja claro si no, no estuviera aquí contigo!. Exclamo la chica con una carcajada haciendo sonrojar a un chico pero con vergüenza.

-Eh como digas, por cierto a donde te gustaría ir mi Flor? .Pregunto este acercándose a la chica.

-No lo sé me gustaría ver donde estudiaste cuando eras pequeño, no se visitar a algún maestro de magia aparte de Mahad.

-Está bien vayamos a ver como ahora se organizan las oportunidades de estudios de magia en el palacio de acuerdo Mana?. Pregunto el príncipe estirando su brazo en sentido de querer acompañar de esa manera a Mana.

-De acuerdo!. Dijo para después sonrojarse y poder tomar la mano de su amigo.

Mientras se acercaban a su destino pudieron ver a muchas personas tratando de hablar con los sacerdotes acerca de cómo poder obtener oportunidades de las clases de magia, Literatura y de más en el palacio.

Se acercaron sigilosamente para ver qué era lo que pasaba y pudieron ver a varios chicos como de su edad intentando tener una oportunidad en el palacio para prepararse en un futuro.

-Vaya sí que hay mucha gente Atem! ATEMM! Dijo mientras una ola de personas la llevaban a varias direcciones, no podía quitarse de encima de tanta gente que la empujaba que solo dejo de tomar la firme Mano del príncipe.

(Momento incomodo XD) Todos al ver al Príncipe Atemu, se hincaron y algunos hicieron una referencia en modo de Respeto.

 **(Pensamientos de Atem)**

Lo único que me faltaba, Eh? Donde esta Mana?

 **Fin de los pensamientos**

-Majestad es un gusto! Dijeron todos los chicos que se encontraban ahí de una manera respetuosa.

-El gusto es para mí chicos!. Dijo pero sin apartar la mirada de donde habían tantas personas tratando de buscar a Mana pero fue interrumpido por un sacerdote.

-Majestad disculpe pero no debería estar en el palacio? Pregunto un Ojiazul, si ese sacerdote era Seth un chico el cual poseía el cetro Milenario y también es primo de Atem

-Bueno yo… (Lo interrumpe Isis y Mahad)

-Majestad por que no está con su padre, el faraón? Dijo Isis confusa

-Príncipe vaya de vuelta al palacio por favor. Dijo por ultimo Mahad serio.

-Esperen tengo que encontrar a Mana!. Exclamo algo irritado mientras sus sacerdotes lo llevaban de vuelta al palacio.

Atem algo ya fastidiado se soltó de los agarres de los demás sacerdotes y grito furioso:

-Ya déjenme, Ya no soy un niño el cual van a cuidar… SE ME CUIDAR SOLO Y YA SOY UN HOMBRE!

Al ver la reacción del chico, todos callaron y dejaron que el príncipe se fuera de ahí.

Atem muy enfadado no se da cuenta por dónde camina y tropieza con alguien sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-Perdona, no veía por donde caminaba te encuentras bien?. Cuestiono al mismo tiempo en que callaba para encontrarse con una chica de cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos Azules.

-Descuida yo también no sabía por dónde caminaba. Dijo la chica con una sonrisa angelical que hizo que Atem se sonrojara y se iluminaran sus ojos Violetas.

-Estas segura?. Cuestiono una vez más el chico para quedarse frente a la chica preocupado

-Si! Dijo aun sonriendo pero su sonrisa desapareció ya que reconoció con quien hablaba y con apenas un hilo de voz dijo:

-Tu… eres… el… Príncipe?. Dijo con una voz nerviosa y entre cortada

-Si.

-Eh… Es un gusto, MAJESTAD!. Exclamo nerviosa pero a la vez feliz y saludarlo como se debía.

-El gusto es mío, y dime… Cuál es tu nombre linda?

La chica bajo la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo ante ese comentario y respondió la pregunta con algo de ternura:

-Mi nombre es… Teana Majestad!.

-Bueno espero tener una amistad contigo Teana por ahora me tengo que ir, si me lo permites linda!. Dijo mientras pensaba como encontrar a Mana pero ella lo detuvo.

-Espera, cuando volveré a verte?

-Descuida yo te buscare, por ahora tengo que buscar a alguien. Dijo y sin más alejarse de ahí para dejar a una chica confundida.

 _Continuara!..._

 _ **Nota: Leer la 2da parte y saludos**_


	11. Chapter 11: Sentimientos Revelados

Capítulo 11: "Sentimientos Revelados"

Después de haberse encontrado con Teana, una chica de ojos Zafiros o Azuesl y cabellos cortos castaños, Atem se dirigía adentrándose con la multitud quien esta le permitía el paso respetuosamente a ver el lugar donde vio por última vez a Mana, casi confundido por no saber dónde se encontraba su fiel amiga.

Mientras tanto con Mana

Ella recorría el pueblo tratando de buscar algo de alimento para Marvel su gato, era tanta la gente que se encontraba amontonada en el bazar. Por lo visto era el día de comercializar cualquier cosa de otra parte del mundo así que era esa la razón por la que rondaba tantas personas por ahí.

Mana preocupada decidió entrar al bazar casi lleno, pero eso no le permitió comprar algo de lo que necesitaba. Al final el recorrido por fin aprecio el palacio y se dirigió rápidamente a entrar, en ese momento se percató de que Atem se encontraba ahí con una mirada perdida y desconcertada de haber buscado a Mana casi toda la tarde.

-ATEM!. Grito para dirigirse hacia el quien este levanto la vista para mirarla con alegría y emoción.

-Mana! Donde estabas, no te veía por ningún lado del palacio!. Exclamo preocupado mientras abrazaba a Mana juntándola contra su pecho. Mana de alguna manera se sonrojo al haber sentido con su rostro contacto con los pectorales muy bien formados de su amigo, era de esperarse que Atem era uno de los jóvenes más seguidos por las mujeres y uno de los más fuertes del reino.

-Me tenías preocupado, dime te paso algo, no tienes nada?. Cuestiono una vez más mientras apartaba a Mana de su pecho, acariciaba su rostro y la miraba con una mirada profunda pero a la vez preocupada.

-Descuida Atem, No me pasó nada pero me sentí muy sola mientras tú no estabas conmigo. Termino mirándolo de una forma tierna pero a la vez triste.

-No te preocupes, ya no estarás sola!. Exclamo mientras le sonreía en modo de confianza.

-Bueno y ahora que quieres hacer ya que nos queda un rato más para estar reunidos?.

Mana al escuchar esa pregunta, bajo la mirada para pensar ya que todos los planes que habían hecho antes, algunos se le habían olvidado. Pero pronto recordó y alzo su mirada con la de Atem y le dijo:

-YA LO SE!, podrías llevarme al lugar donde estudiaste de pequeño Magia?. Exclamo y pregunto emocionada.

-Claro vayamos si es eso lo que tú deseas. Dijo mientras le extendía su mano y esta con un sonrojo la tomaba para dirigirse al templo de Anubis (Autora: Recuerden que en la película, "La Pirámide De La Luz" había un hechicero llamado Anubis que era Superior de Mahad y Nadia en la Magia, afortunadamente Anubis ya había muerto antes de que usara esa magia maligna tiempo después)

Después de unos recorridos en caballo llegaron a su destino

-Hemos llegado!. Dijo Atem con una voz varonil y fuerte que hacía que el templo repitiera su voz en un eco profundo.

Caminaron hacia el salón de clases donde se aprendía magia, pero desafortunadamente no había nadie así que decidieron una cosa:

-Mana, tu quédate aquí sí? Iré a buscar a si hay alguien de quien se ocupe del mando del templo para que no este solo. Dijo mientras soltaba la mano de su amiga y dirigirse a varios lugares para ver si había ausencia en el lugar.

Mientras Mana caminaba contemplando cada cosa valiosa del templo, se alejó más de lo que no podía sentir, adentrándose más al Templo que al no fijarse por donde hacia su recorrido, casi tiraba un jarrón del dios Ra al suelo… Por suerte lo tomo antes de que se rompiera y se metiera en problemas.

Al dejar el objeto en su lugar y mirarlo con emoción e interés no se percató de que había chocado con alguien.

-Lo siento no me di cuenta por donde caminaba!. Dijo casi lamentándose con sus ojos cerrados pero al abrirlo miro fijamente a la persona que se encontraba ahí parada mirando a Mana de una manera muy confusa y perdida.

Esa persona que miraba a la pequeña aprendiz era Nadia quien era la única persona que había en el templo y la única quien era capaz de cuidarlo a su mando.

-No te preocupes, disculpa vienes sola?. Pregunto mientras la miraba amablemente y dejaba más cosas valiosas para acomodarlas en ese lugar.

-Mmm de hecho no vengo so… (Fue interrumpida)

-Oh debes ser una principiante, para tomar curso de magia no es así?

-No, yo no soy una principian… (Fue interrumpida)

-Entonces que es lo que buscas señorita? Cuestiono para quedar en frente de la chica.

-Yo… (Fue interrumpida por una voz varonil que se acercaba a ellas)

-Mana, veo que no hay nadie así que será mejor regresar que ya se está ocultando el… (Atem es interrumpido por Mana algo molesta)

-Atem si hay alguien que cuida del templo! Dijo algo exaltada y un poco molesta.

-Está bien no te enojes, A ver dime quién es?. Cuestiono algo serio mirándola.

-Es esta Na… Pero al voltear donde había estado hace un momento la joven, Ya no se encontraba nadie.

-Eh? Dijo muy confundida Mana con una gota en la cabeza mientras revisaba rápidamente en todos los lados del lugar si había rastro de la joven que hace un momento se encontraba con ella.

-Bueno creo que al parecer solo estas imaginándote. Dijo desconcertado Atem mientras bajaba su mirada con sus ojos cerrados y se le hacían rayas de frustración al lado y de bajo de su ojo izquierdo.

-No te juro que había una chica aquí, NO TE ESTOY MINTIENDO!. Dijo para que Atem la mirara.

En ese momento Mana alzo la mirada hacia el príncipe y justo detrás de él se encontraba la joven que había estado con ella.

-A …ATEM DE… DETRÁS DE TI!. Exclamo mientras apuntaba a la chica y a la vez que Atem volteaba para mirar a su Maestra sorprendido pero a la vez aliviado y sonriente.

-Maestra. Dijo mientras él se agachaba, tomaba la mano de Nadia y la besaba.

-Buenas tardes Majestad! Dijo mientras se inclinaba en modo de respeto hacia el príncipe o más bien también su amigo.

-Eh, alguien podría explicarme que pasa!?. Dijo muy muy confundida mientras se levantaba del piso y miraba a Nadia, la cual tenía un gran parecido en el rostro a ella.

-Déjenme presentarlas. Dijo sonriente Atem

-Mana ella es Nadia "Sacerdotisa, Hechicera y Maestra", Maestra Nadia ella es Mana "Aprendiz y amiga mía". Exclamo el chico de una manera tranquila.

-Mucho gusto Maestra!. Dijo firmemente Mana sin rastros de confusión en ella.

-Solo dime "Nadia" pequeña es un gusto y para servirte!. Dijo Nadia mientras se agachaba en modo de respeto y saludo.

-Espera un momento, Atem ella es, es HECHICERA?!. Pregunto Mana mientras de permitía la palabra a Atem.

-Mana si, ella es mi maestra de Magia así como de Literatura y de más!.

-Enserio?

-Claro y por favor te pido que le guardes mucho respeto, de acuerdo Ma… (Pero es interrumpido por la joven sacerdotisa)

-Vamos dejen las Formalidades hacia mí Majestad!

-Bueno creo que ya quedamos a Mano no es así, Nadia? Dijo mientras se acercaba Atem a la joven.

-Jeje está bien "dejen las Formalidades hacia mí Atem". Dijo Nadia para que Atem se alejase de ella con una mirada sarcástica.

-Pero aun no entiendo Nadia, cual fue el hechizo que hiciste para tele transportarte o haciéndote invisible o cual otro fue Maestra de Atem!. Dijo Mana con una cara de admiración y iluminación al ser su primera vez en ver que un superior a ella, hiciera esa clase de hechizo dificultoso.

-Jaja bueno cuando yo era una Aprendiz como tu pequeña, Mi maestro de Magia era muy estricto para enseñarme ese tipo de hechizos, pues sinceramente para aprender esa clase de encantamientos no me lleve mucho tiempo en ponerlos en práctica; ya que mi fiel compañero al que antes era mi superior en los estudios "Mahad" el me dio una buena forma de ponerlos tan fáciles y simples. Dijo mientras la chica de ojos Verde Turquesa le ponía demasiada atención en lo que decía, pero su mente se nublo al haber oído el nombre de su actual maestro de magia.

-Espera dijiste Mahad, mi maestro?. Dijo Mana con sus enormes orbes ya que tenía un estado de sorpresa al saber que esa joven ya conocía a Mahad, su amigo y maestro.

-Sí, bueno él fue el que poco a poco me ayudo para no precipitarme en los estudios y seguir adelante con mis sueños y destrezas. Exclamo mientras la miraba ya conmovida por lo que había sucedido en sus tiempos pasados.

-Entiendo, bueno ahora el me enseña magia jeje

-Mana debemos irnos!. Dijo Atem ya que la puesta de sol desaparecía.

-No espera! Nadia podrías enseñarme únicamente ese hechizo… Por favor. Pidió la chica con una cara de perrito.

-Tal vez algún día Mana, por ahora tal vez Atem y tu deben volver, en estos lugares a veces son muy peligrosos ya que pueden robarles a ti y especialmente a Atem que es el príncipe de Egipto. Hablo tranquilamente la chica mientras le dejaba hablar a Mana.

-Entiendo. Termino Mana con tristeza.

-Está bien, mañana temprano de acuerdo?. Cuestiono Nadia mientras que Mana se alegraba y saltaba de la emoción.

-Si Nadia!

-Hasta luego!. Terminaron ambos chicos para despedirse y dirigirse al palacio dejando a una Nadia muy sola en el templo.

 **-Esa chica… es muy linda y amable, pero me pregunto porque se me es familiar?. Pensó mientras daba un suspiro y regresaba a terminar su trabajo antes de volver a casa.**

En el palacio, ya había caído la noche y ambos chicos llegaron para terminar su cita dirigiéndose al jardín y sentarse cerca de la fuente que brillaba con la luz de la luna.

-Mana que tal te pareció este día?. Pregunto mirando con la chica el cielo estrellado que se encontraba acompañado de la luna.

-Bien Atem, me gustaría que este día no se terminara por más que pase el tiempo. Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Todo se había quedado en silencio y parecía que ese silencio era incómodo para ambos

 ** _(Pensamientos de Atem)_**

Debo decírselo ya, ahora que puedo estar solo con ella pero esto es tan difícil para mí?.

 ** _(Pensamientos de Mana)_**

Maldición este ruido molesta tanto que no puedo concentrarme en que decirle a Atem, Que tal si le digo que lo amo… Tal vez en ese momento que se lo diga creo que él me odiara y no se sentirá lo mismo.

 ** _(Fin de los pensamientos)_**

-Mana, yo puedo decirte algo?. Cuestiono el chico con la mirada gacha de la vergüenza y algo sonrojada.

-Eh si adelante, estás en tu derecho!. Dijo la chica mientras le templaban las piernas al escuchar esa pregunta.

-Mana… Tu… Atem sentía como fuego le impedía decirle a Mana lo que sentía

-Mana sabemos que tú y yo somos amigos desde pequeños, y también quiero decir que aunque seamos de diferentes roles… yo siento por ti algo más que una simple… Amistad.

Al escuchar eso la chica, abrió sus enormes orbes como platos y dirigió su vista sonrojada y sorprendida hacia el chico quien este tenía sus ojos cerrados y terminaba con lo que decía.

-Mana…Yo Te Amo. Termino mientras abría su vista violeta y la miraba de la misma forma que lo hacia la chica, Roja por el sonrojo y la vergüenza en confesarle eso.

-A…Atem. Dijo suavemente mientras seguía observándolo pero dejo de hacerlo ya que el ojivioleta se levantaba y se alejaba de ella para ocultar su sonrojo para después encargase a reposar cerca de un árbol.

Mana seguía atónita por lo que le había dicho y pensaba en lo que le había confesado. Nuevamente el lugar se llenó de silencio que era tan incómodo para Atem ya que aún seguía nervioso ante una respuesta de su amiga.

Pero en ese momento el chico ojivioleta sintió como una suave mano había tocado su hombro así que Atem reaccionado al instante y se percató de que era Mana quien ahora estaba muy cerca de su rostro, así que con la otra mano de la chica comenzó a acariciar la mejilla sonrojada del joven.

-Atem yo igual… Te amo. Dijo con la cara de tomate la chica mientras miraba hacia abajo. Atem estaba sorprendido pero de momento supo que Mana sentía lo mismo y sin más perder tiempo, tomo la barbilla de la chica y le planto un beso tierno en los labios.

Continuara…

 **Nota: Ha llegado la aspiración en mi mente XD, perdonen si es muy largo.**


	12. Chapter 12: Sentimientos revelados 2

Capítulo 12: "Sentimientos revelados (Parte 2)"

Atem probo esas labios que tanto deseaba y lo volvían loco, por otra parte Mana al ver lo que hacía su amado, correspondió el beso de una manera inexperta. Atem se adentró un poco más con su lengua como pidiendo solicitud a Mana de que prosiguiera y así acepto la chica para tratar de mover su lengua con la del el chico.

Atem reía en su mente al ver como la chica que tanto amaba, era un poco inexperta al mover su lengua de una manera no tan buena pero eso a él no le importo y prosiguieron con ese momento que ansiaban ambos. Pero la falta de aire se manifestó y ambos chicos tuvieron que separar sus rostros sin dejar de abrazarse, los dos solo atinaron a mirarse dulcemente.

-Mana… Te amo. Dijo Atem suavemente quien está nuevamente se sonrojo.

-Yo… también Te amo… Atem. Pronuncio imitando de la misma manera a Atem.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de ir a descansar, vamos te iré a dejar en tu habitación mi hermosa princesa. Dijo para volver a acercarse y plantarle un tierno beso en la frente.

-De acuerdo. Termino para separarse de su amado y ambos tomarse de las manos.

Ya afuera de la habitación el príncipe dejo que abriera la puerta de la habitación para que entrara su amada.

-Que tengas buenas noches Mana, descansa. Termino Atem para juntar sus labios nuevamente con los de Mana en un tierno beso que no duro mucho.

-Buenas noches mi príncipe. Dijo mientras besaba su mejilla y se adentraba a su habitación.

Ya dentro solo se arrumbo a su cama mirando el techo de la habitación, pensando en lo que había sucedido, pensó tanto que se quedó dormida.

La noche paso tan rápido que solo Mana se sumió en lo más profundo de sus sueños.

 ** _(Mana en su sueño)_**

Estaba ella en un lugar sin vida, era como una aldea sin rastro de alegría en él, parecía como desierto y destruido; había fuego propagándose por todas las casas destruidas, Habían muchas personas que sufrían gracias al maltrato de unos hombres oscuros y desconocidos cabalgando en sus caballos mientras que en sus ojos era de un fuerte color rojo llenos de rabia y sin compasión por las inocentes personas que suplicaban piedad de no ser sacrificadas.

Todo lo que veía Mana en el sueño, sucedía de una manera lenta y a la vez fuerte y muy confusa. Pero pronto pudo notar que había una niña de 4 años similar a ella mirando con unos ojos llenos de lágrimas al ver como dos personas estaban en contra de hacerle ese mal a la aldea, esas personas eran 2 sacerdotes con el alma llena de pureza y que no querían que la aldea pasara por lo que hacían los demás… De destruirla completamente.

La pequeña niña estaba tan asustada que comenzó a refugiarse para que no le hicieran daño, esa niña era Mana? Comenzó a preguntarse mientras miraba como la pequeña comenzaba a sollozar al ver que los 2 sacerdotes eran golpeados y maltratados por los hombres que querían destruir la pequeña aldea, pero de pronto escucho la chica como otra pequeña de unos aproximados 6 años con cabellos castaños claros y ojos rosados le gritaba a la menor parecida de Mana.

-MANA! Dijo mientras se refugiaba con la otra pequeña y rápidamente la abrazaba.

-Ya estoy aquí hermanita para protegerte y que no te hagan daño esos malignos guardias del faraón!. Exclamo la pequeña Ojirubi mientras mantenía a brazos a la otra ojiverde.

Mana en Shock supo que esa niña era ella en el pasado y que por fin tenia recuerdos de como era su hermana que al parecer era mayor que ella.

Por otro lado veía la masacre de una mujer con cabellera blanca que daba gritos de dolor y sufrimiento al estar tratando de proteger a su único hijo, quien este vea toda la escena detrás de un muro en pleno estado de Shock u asombro emocional tratando de contener las lágrimas al ver su madre siendo maltratada por otras crueles personas.

-Bakura… Dijo Mana al momento de reconocerlo y viendo como él no era tan fuerte de ver lo que le sucedía su única madre.

La hermana de Mana rápidamente la dejo para tratar de salvar a él Peliblanco de que no fuesen a hacerle daño a él, pero no pudieron hacer un acto para reunirse con la versión pequeña de Mana, ya que todo había sido destruido y si daban la cara los dos pequeños, iban a pagarlo muy caro.

Después de haber quedado toda la aldea en un desastre, los guardias decidieron revisar si algún rastro de vida quedaba ahí pero afortunadamente no encontraron nada, la pequeña Mana que había quedado dormida fue la única a la que encontraron con vida, pero al ver que era solo una niña inocente decidieron no hacerle daño y llevarla a refugio en el palacio.

Desafortunadamente la niña supuesta hermana de Mana junto con el peliblanco no pudieron ver a donde se dirigía Mana, pensando ambos que no pudiesen hacer algo al respecto de querer salvarla.

-MANAA!. Grito la pequeña niña que trataba de correr lo más rápido para evitar que se llevaran a su hermana menor.

(Fin del sueño)

-AHH NOO! Grito la chica despertando de ese sueño mientras sudaba muy frio y su piel se tornaba roja de tanta emoción no prevista que había recibido.

La chica al darse cuenta de que nadie la había oído, rápidamente tomo una capa de seda cubriendo su delicada piel morena para dirigirse a salir de su habitación.

Atem se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación, con una sonrisa en su rostro recordaba lo que había sucedido tanto que soñaba con la única chica quien amaba en este mundo.

Pero de repente despertó ya que habían tocado la puerta de su habitación.

-Esperad por favor. Pidió el para levantarse de su cama y dirigirse a abrir la puerta, se percato de que era su hermosa niña Mana.

-Hola Atem. Dijo la chica mientras miraba a Atem de una manera diferente.

-Mana, hola pasa algo?. Exclamo mientras tomaba los hombros de Mana

-No, nada solo quería pedirte que si podría dormir contigo? Dijo a la vez de tomar las manos de Atem y separarlas de sus hombros. Por otra parte Atem había hervido por dentro ya que al escuchar lo que le pedía la chica no lo creia una realidad, pero también no podía negarle su petición.

-Está bien, pasa. Dijo el mientras Mana entraba a la habitación

-Con permiso. Contestó Mana para después dejar que Atem cerrara la puerta. En ese momento antes de que el chico volteara para dirigirse a dormir, Mana se acerca a él y lo besa tiernamente pegándose al cuerpo bien formado de Atem. Atem al ver la reacción de su chica, comienza a corresponder el beso mientras sus dos manos bajaban a la cadera de Mana lentamente a la vez que la chica con sus brazos rodeaba el cuello de él. Pero la falta de aire los separo.

-Mana porque hiciste tan repentinamente?. Cuestiono el chico mientras la miraba con confusión.

-Atem… yo no quiero perderte… nunca. Contesto mientras pequeñas lágrimas rodeaban sus ojos.

-Que… espera quien dijo que me perderías?, Nunca en la vida me perderás Mana!. Contesto para después limpiar con una mano las lágrimas que se encontraban en los enormes orbes de la chica.

-Yo te amo y nadie podrá cambiar eso. Termino para que juntara su nariz con la de la chica y sin previo aviso le plantara un beso en sus labios.

-Lo prometes? Cuestiono la chica ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te lo prometo, ahora por el momento hay que descansar ya que mañana tendré muchas cosas que hacer con mi padre, de acuerdo?

-Está bien. Termino para abrazar una vez más al chico de ojos violetas y que ambos pudiesen dormir juntos.

Mientras se acomodaban en la cama de Atem, él pudo contemplar el bello cuerpo de Mana que solo se encontraba con ropa interior.

-Sucede algo?. Pregunto la chica mientras miraba con extrañez a su amado.

-No, nada es que eres tan hermosa. dijo mientras se acercaba a su rostro y le daba un beso para después abrazarla y recostarse en la cama. Atem estaba tan feliz que ni un segundo dejo de abrazar a su amada, quería protegerla hasta el final de sus días; por otro lado la chica sonrojada al sentir de nuevo ese pecho tan fuerte y varonil no pudo evitar ponerse roja pero después correspondió el abrazo de su chico y le susurro con una voz cansada:

-Te amo… Dijo para que Atem lo pudiese escuchar, él sonrió y se quedó profundamente dormido junto con su amada en brazos.

Fin del capítulo.

 ** _Nota: Minasan Kon'nichiwa!_**

 ** _Seguire actualizando el fic, espero que es haya gustado… Sayounara! ^^_**


	13. Chapter 13:Extrañandote

Capítulo 13: "Extrañándote"

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos del sol iluminaron la habitación donde descansaban ambos chicos. Por fortuna Atem fue el primero en despertarse con esa encantadora iluminación que era tan radiante y clara.

Después dirigió su vista soñolienta hacia a la persona que tenía aun en brazos y entonces sonrió al darse cuenta con quien había pasado toda la noche durmiendo, que sin hacer ningún ruido, acomodo los suaves mechones castaños de Mana y se acercó a ella dándole un beso en la frente de una manera muy cálida.

-Te veré mas tarde mi hermosa niña… le susurro mientras se levantaba de su cama para dirigirse a alistarse, desayunar y estar con su padre, quienes ambos tenían varios asuntos que tratar con diferentes países.

Más tarde Mana comenzó a despertarse, quien esta daba un gran bostezo y quedaba sentada en la cama con unos ojos cerrados del cansancio… Pero pronto recordó que tenía algo pendiente.

-Ah, Tenía que ver a la ex maestra de Atem hoy, TEMPRANO!. Exclamo con energía en su voz, dando un salto grande para pararse sobre el piso y rápidamente dirigirse a su habitación, no antes de que cubriera su delgado, moreno y fino cuerpo para que nadie la pudiese ver así.

Al salir de la habitación de Atem, se aseguraba de que nadie estuviera ahí para que no la vieran que estuvo toda la noche con el príncipe, pero su confianza fue en vano al chocar con Mahad.

-Ma… Mahad!. Dijo ella con una voz nerviosa a la vez que miraba a Mahad tendido en el suelo.

-Mana! Cuantas veces te he dicho que te fijes en donde caminas?. Dijo el joven mientras recogía rápidamente la "Sortija Del Milenio" ya que al haber chocado con su alumna se le había caído al suelo.

-Per… Perdón le juro que ahora si… me voy a fijar en donde camino, No volverá a pasar Maestro!. Termino diciendo esto cerrando sus ojos para no ver a su maestro con la expresión de enfado en su rostro.

-Está bien Mana, espero que no vuelva a pasar!. Dijo pero se percató de que la chica no llevaba su ropa como de costumbre.

-Hey Mana, porque andas solo con una manta de seda? Cuestiono mientras fruncía un ceño.

Mana estaba helada al escuchar esa pregunta, tenía que inventar algo para que no fuese sorprendida de que paso toda la noche con Atem pero eso sería algo difícil ya que su maestro, desde pequeños cuando eran amigos siempre, siempre Mahad se sacaba la verdad a Mana.

-Eh yo quería tomar un baño! Si quería darme la ducha! (Autora: Mana con la cara de XD)

-La ducha?. Contesto serio Mahad mientras fruncía más su ceño.

-Si Maestro! Quería ducharme!. Dijo para después acercarse a Mahad y darle un beso en la mejilla mientras que el mantenía un expresión de asombro y confusión abriendo grandemente sus ojos.

-Nos vemos y que tenga muy buen día Maestro!. Termino alzando su mano en modo de despedida, mostrándola hacia Mahad quien este solo estaba asombrado ante la actitud de su alumna.

 ** _(Pensamientos de Mahad)_**

Hay esa niña nunca va a cambiar.

 ** _(Fin de los pensamientos)_**

Terminando de pensar eso, sonrió y volvió a encaminarse para encontrarse con Isis

-Mahad que bueno que te veo, podrías ayudarme a escoger a los nuevos Aprendices de Magia?. Pregunto la joven mientras le daba la palabra a su compañero quien este sonrojo al ver a Isis tan hermosa.

-Claro, te acompaño!. Termino de decir para irse con Isis a realizar su trabajo.

Mana corría con toda la rapidez que podían sus pierna para llegar hacia el templo de Ra donde había conocido a la mejor hechicera que había aparte de Mahad.

De tanto que corrió como lo podía, finalmente llego donde pudo contemplar el templo con un silencio largo pensando que tal vez no había nadie.

-Hola? Pregunto la chica mientras voz se volvió en eco extenso

-Que tal, creí que no ibas a venir? Contesto una voz femenina que era igual a la de Nadia.

-Nadia? En dónde estás?. Pregunto la peli castaña mientras miraba en ambas direcciones.

-Aquí!. Dijo mientras que Mana volteaba a mirarla tan sorpresivamente al verla cargando tantas cosas.

-Eh quieres que te ayude?. Cuestiono Mana algo preocupada por tanto peso que cargaba la otra chica tratando de tomar algún objeto para quitarle de encima tanta carga a Nadia.

-No, No te preocupes Mana yo puedo con esto!. Dijo mientras soltaba los objetos y daba un chasquido para que con un encantamiento, las cosas antes de caerse, flotaran de manera en que se acomodaran en su respectivo lugar. Mana estaba tan maravillada y asombrada; no porque no sabía el hechizo, sino porque no lo podía hacer tan rápido como su superiora.

-Perdón por venir tan tarde!. Exclamo avergonzada la menor

-Descuida y dime que es lo que quieres aprender hoy pequeña? Pregunto mientras la miraba tiernamente.

-Ah pues sobre el hechizo que manifestaste ayer, Por favor!. Dijo respondiéndole con una sonrisa.

-Está bien pero primero vamos a un lugar apto para que lo practiques, de acuerdo?. Pregunto con la misma fiel sonrisa.

-SI!. Respondió con entusiasmo la ojiverde para encaminarse junto con Nadia a lo más alejado del templo. En el templo había un lugar especial para practicar magia sin tener una licencia para entrar, era un jardín donde se apreciaba distintos tipos de flores y se podía sentir un clima muy agradable.

-Bien lo primero que debemos hacer es que debes sentirte identificada con el lugar para que puedas adquirir concentración para que puedas hacer este hechizo, voy bien ahí?

-Sí, tratare de identificarme bien con el lugar!. Respondió para cerrar sus ojos y comenzar a respirar y exhalar el cálido viendo de ese lugar.

-Ya que estas de esa manera, necesito que nada te vaya a desconcentrar y que pienses que puedes hacerlo bien el encantamiento, ya sea a tu manera o como te acomodes si?

-Claro!. Dijo mientras hacia lo que le pedía su superior.

Pasaron a alrededor de dos minutos y Mana ya podía concentrarse para poder realizar su objetivo.

-Estas lista? Cuestiono Nadia mientras se alejaba de la chica con pasos lentos y silenciosos para no desconcentrarla.

-Si. Contesto suavemente.

-Ahora en tu mente vas a repetir las palabras que yo te diga, de acuerdo?

-Si Maestra. Pensó mientras no dejaba perder la concentración que ya había logrado.

-Dirás firmemente en tu mente "Noak, Noak Altimema, que esta presencia desaparezca" en tres, dos… AHORA! Exclamo mientras Mana repetía al mismo tiempo el hechizo y como lo canto un pájaro la chica morena había desaparecido de la nada y apareció visiblemente a lado de la joven maestra que estaba sonriente a lo que la aprendiz ya había logrado.

-Ya lo logre?. Cuestiono la chica mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados fuertemente con nerviosismo.

-Mana, eres increíble… CLARO QUE LO LOGRASTE!. Exclamo feliz tomando las manos de la menor para que Mana con confianza abriera grandemente sus orbes al saber que había a completado el hechizo tan fácilmente.

-Lo… LO LOGRE! Grito fuertemente mientras abrazaba Nadia fuertemente dejando a una joven muy conmovida y sorprendida del abrazo que acababa de recibir.

Analya/Nadia, sentía una presencia familiar al corresponder el abrazo de la chica, sentía como si ya una vez había abrazado a alguien así pero en donde, no recordaba muy bien esa sensación; pero sabía que "Ya había hecho lo mismo con alguien hace muchos años" tal vez cuando era una niña.

-Gracias Nadia, te lo agradezco mucho amiga!. Dijo para mirar a la mayor, pero a mirar a la otra joven se perdió en su mirada ya que también se le hacía familiar el abrazo y ese rostro ojirosa, pero como las memorias de Mana no eran tan buenas dejo de pensar en lo que solía saber y siguió dándole las gracias a su superior.

-No hay de que Mana, sabes que contaras conmigo en lo que sea vale? Termino tiernamente cerrado sus ojos mientras que la menor la miraba conmovida ante esa mirada tan pura que veía.

Pasaron el día practicando las dos juntas, por otra parte con Atem

Aquel ojivioleta solo estaba con un rostro cansado y aburrido, pues no era tan fácil ser un príncipe y peor no será fácil ceder al trono como faraón; pero le había prometido a su padre que haría de Egipto un lugar de paz y pues una promesa era una promesa.

Atem se encontraba sentado en su trono de una manera seria pero a la vez como si estuviese desinteresado, ya casi al final de una reunión con Arabia, ya que el reino era muy aliado con los gobernantes de dos importantes reinos, esos eran de Arabia y Libia.

-Y finalmente le pedimos faraón que no dude en confiar en nosotros, nosotros los árabes estamos para servirle Faraón!. Había dicho el Sultán más joven de Arabia a quien era el rival no muy amigo de Atem. Después de haberse despedido del faraón también tenía que despedirse de Atem, pero su despedida no fue muy agradable que digamos, ya que él y Atem cruzaron miradas de odio y furia antes de darse las manos.

-Nos vemos principito tonto! Le susurró Abel que ese es su nombre, al oído para que Atem lo pudiese escuchar.

Atem al oír lo que le había dicho, frunció su rostro con furia y apretó fuertemente la mano del joven sultán.

-Jaja que buen modo de despedirse no es así, estúpido?. Exclamo en un susurro mientras hacía lo mismo que Atem quien este descortésmente le susurro de la misma manera:

-Hazme el favor y honor de largarte de aquí, Sultán de pacotilla!. Termino soltando su mano y dirigirse a sentarse junto con su padre el faraón.

-Nosotros también nos retiramos Faraón y también sabe que cuenta con nosotros en lo que sea. Dijo amablemente la reina de Libia quien era una mujer muy atractiva con el cabello Rubio rizado y unos bellos ojos lilas (Autora: Es similar a Mai Valentine).

-Muchas gracias Reina Maira de Libia, será un gusto contar con su ayuda!. Dijo el Faraón mientras tomaba la mano de la reina y la besaba en modo de despedida.

(Pensamientos de Atem)

Como extraño a mi niña Mana, solo espero verla tan pronto como salga de las reuniones de mi realiza.

 ** _(Fin de los pensamientos)_**

Por otra parte

-Gracias Nadia por enseñarme algunos encantamientos, volveré a visitarte!

-Vete con cuidado Mana, estaré al tanto de tu visita!. Contesto mientras ambas alzaban sus manos y se despedían.

 ** _(Pensamientos de Mana)_**

Debo ir a ver a Atem debe estarme esperando en el reino, Lo extrañe todo esta tarde que también extrañe las ganas de devorarme algo XD.

 ** _(Fin de los pensamientos)_**

 ** _Nota: Kon'nichiwa, agradezco sus reviews especial a la Autora WYSALM, quien me ha apoyado a tener ideas para la historia… Seguiré actualizando, Sayounara!_**


End file.
